No Longer with the Knights
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Salwa feels uneasy around Titania and Tyina. Will she warm up to them or remain isolated form them?
**Another guestsurprise story! Enjoy!**

* * *

Titania and Tyina learned that Salwa was living with them and to be honest they were a bit uneasy. You see, they did not dislike her, but the Knights used to have their "weapons" fight each other. All three of them had to fight each other until they were beaten and bloody so their relationship was not the easiest. Titania, being the oldest, wanted to make peace.

"We need to give her a chance. She's no longer with them and neither are we."

"But what if she's a secret agent!" Tyina whispered.

"She can't be! She risked her life to save Rachel and Sasha. If she was with them, she wouldn't have done that." Titania countered. At that moment, Salwa walked in and saw them. They all made eye contact and Salwa powered up to be sure she was safe. Titania then began to walk slowly towards her.

"Come here Salwa…" She said softly.

"W-what do you want?" Salwa said, trying to walk backwards away from the girls.

"We're not gonna hurt you; we just wanna talk." Titania said as she walked a bit closer to her. "Power down honey." But Salwa was too scared. She remembered that Titania almost killed her back then, but the Knights stopped her because they said Salwa was too valuable.

"N-No stay back!" Salwa pleaded.

"Calm down Salwa," Tyina said softly, now helping to corner her.

"Y-You two stay back! Leave me alone! I am not here to fight!"

"We don't want to hurt you. We just want to talk."

"I-I don't want to talk!" Salwa said, now scared because the two sisters were cornering her!

"Now calm down just calm down. We don't want to hurt you." Titania said as she dove for the girl but Salwa immediately took off with Tyina behind her. Titania jumped to her feet and took off after her.

"Come back here! Tyina don't let her get away!"

"S-stop chasing me!"

"Not until you stop and listen to us!" Tyina countered.

"I have to find somewhere to hide!" Salwa gasped as she ran into one of the alien's rooms. Just then she heard the two girls run by.

"Where is she?!" Tyina gasped.

"I don't know, but we need to find her. She's more terrified than I thought!" Titania replied. "Let's go check Way Big's room."

After they were gone, Salwa began running down the stairs and she ran into Rachel. Rachel and Salwa then tumbled into the couch and it took Rachel a moment to realize it was Salwa.

"Hon, what's wrong?" Rachel asked.

"Running! Metal Sisters! Coming for me!" Salwa panted.

"Metal sisters? What do you mean?" Rachel asked. Suddenly, Tyina appeared at the top of the stairs.

"There she is! Titania she's in here!" Tyina called as she ran down the stairs. Salwa gasped and she jumped from Rachel's grip and took off running.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked as Tyina came closer.

"She is still afraid of me and my sister. We were trained to battle each other when we were with the Knights. She almost got killed by my sister and I." Tyina said sadly. Rachel saw her sadness and gently patted her back.

"Easy there…that was in the past hon."

"I know, but she's still terrified of us. We just want to let her know that we are friendly and we are her family, not her enemies." Tyina said. Rachel nodded and then suddenly had an idea. She whispered it to Tyina and the two giggled and ran to find Titania and tell her the plan.

Later that night…

Salwa was walking around the grounds and was about to get ready for bed when all of the sudden she saw something that was shiny and big. She went and picked it up and saw that it was an arm! It was Titania's arm.

"What on Earth is this?!"

"That's mine!" A voice replied. She turned around and saw Titania and Tyina coming towards her. She then saw that she was holding Titania's arm and screamed in horror. But the arm then turned and the hand then grabbed her around her wrist. Rachel then came from the bushes and had a big magnet that caused Titania's arm to be drawn to it. This also meant that Salwa was being drawn to it too. Salwa panicked because there was no escape! Her wrist was trapped in Titania's grip and Rachel was still holding the magnet.

"LET ME GO!" Salwa panicked.

"Honey, calm down. We aren't here to hurt you." Titania said as she began to walk closer. Salwa then closed her eyes and prepared for pain, but all she felt was a gentle hand stroking her head and someone gently patting her back. She opened her eyes and saw that both sisters were gently embracing her.

"There we go…easy there. We won't hurt you." Titania cooed.

"We are your family Salwa," Tyina said softly. Salwa then felt the magnet release the arm and Titania put her arm back on.

"There you see; no one is going to hurt you here," Rachel smiled. Salwa smiled softly and then felt all three girls tackle her and tickle her on her stomach.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!" She called out.

"Why?"

"PLEAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA CUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUT IT OUT!"

"Only if you stop running from us," Titania giggled as she blew a raspberry in the girl's neck.

"And only if you call us family," Tyina chuckled as she ran her fingers down her side like a piano.

"AHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA OHOHOHOHOHKAY! WEAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH ARE FAMILY!" She laughed out.

"And you all are safe here in the mansion and no one will harm anyone here!" Rachel smiled as she tickled the girl's feet.

After a few moments, they let her go and let her sit up. Salwa smiled and hugged them all with the biggest hug she could muster. There was nothing like being with real family.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you enjoyed it newbienovelistRD, this was a treat for you!**

 **newbienovelistRD: And a wonderful treat is was! Thank you, guestsurprise!**


End file.
